Con
Con is a retired BLU and RED sniper veteran stranded on Lazarus for survival purposes. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty His theme is Adventure Music - Robin Hood Origin Con is an ordinary RED sniper until he becomes best friend with RED soldier. However, the auto-balance has switch as Con was called to join BLU team. Despite the offer, Con got one condition in order to accept the invitation, that is to kill his best friend. Realizing he didn't want to betray him, the BLU dealer threaten him that they will kill all RED if he didn't cooperate. Eventually, Con decides to confront his best friend while wearing his BLU open Conspicuous Camouflage and Classy Capper. Con and RED soldier have huge battle until RED soldier let Con kill him. Realizing that he knew the whole time, Con felt guilty and played for killing his best friend. So he decided to avenge his death by killing the BLU dealer and his men. Eventually, his redemption repaid as he place RED soldier for proper burial. Thus ended up retire his career as sniper. After he retires, Con got his plane crash when he learns BLU spy had killed the pilot. Con manage to kill the spy before the plane crashed onto Lazarus. Con was rescued by Azure and but he receives the message that the body of his best friend is missing. Azure warns him that one day his best friend will looking forward to kill him. Despite he's only human to them, Con took Azure's word and began to hone his survival skills for dark magic. Appearance and Personality Con wears RED Scoped Spartan and Classy Capper while he wears BLU Conspicuos Camouglage for remider of the kill he regreted the most. Con may be the con artist but he's profound intelligent and efficient sniper. Unlike other members, Con usually take his time researching on other Freaks before provide strategy to Saint or taking them on himself. Although he clearly understand he's human compare to other Freaks, but he still hold back if he's fighting against someone whom he knew or his allies for training. Powers & Abilities While he may be ordinary human, Con's survival training and veteran marksmanship prove better than regular snipers. Con is an expert athletes, thieves, marksman and swordsman. He can shoot more than 100 yards from the roof and perform trickshot through his arrows. He even able to shoot oncoming bullets without getting himself shot in the head. However he's also had other arrows to shoot from included: * Ricochet arrow - modified standard arrow which used to ricochet similar design of high velocity bullet. * Incendiary arrow - arrow with orange pellet tip used to burn his opponent. * Nitro arrow - arrow with blue pellet tip used to freeze his opponent. Unlike Major Scout Guy's blue shell, nitro arrow is actually made from Solid Nitrogen used to freeze person inside out, which get different effect from regular TF2 freeze effect. *Acid arrow - arrow with green pellet tip used with high corrosion on metal, effective against robots or cyborgs. *Smoke arrow - arrow with black pellet tip used to disoriented his opponent *Australium arrow - Arrow with ordinary pellet alike actually contain Pure Australium used to harm tougher Freaks. *Sapper arrow - used to sap technology, cyborgs or robots alike. *Tape arrow - used for espionage, not in combat. Also used for fool the enemy with tape recording. *Explosive arrow - Arrow with sticky bomb used to blow the reinforce steel door although it's just ordinary stick bomb. *Warhead arrow - Arrow with rocket design for fighting against tougher monster, which also effective against vagineers. He can climb the obstacle with sticky gloves and shoes. Not to mention he's an expert swordsman. Because of his understanding on freak nature, Con relies on con artist, stealth, intelligence and natural survival instincts. In short he mostly fight through well-prepared and figure their weak points before his battle even begin. His main weapons are his Huntsman (later replaced with Fortified Compound), Bushwacka and Shahanshah. He also equips Razorback for highly train spy, Dead Ringer for feign death and green jarate, which reveal to be acid and comes from Eco-Monkey's piss. Unlike spy’s usage of Dead Ringer, Con used it as a last resort if he’s seriously injured or attempt to escape. With Eco-upgrade, his Dead Ringer can outsmart well-trained spy usage of dead ringer as he can feign death properly. Con's_archery.jpeg|Con's trick arrows on his opponent through ricochet. Con's_acid_jarate.jpeg|Con throws his acid Jarate Con vs Helldier.jpeg|Con's swordsmanship while fighting against Helldier. Con's_arrow.jpeg|Con's table full of arrows. Faults & Weakness *He is easily harm by high ranking TF2 Freaks. *Arrows have limit depends on his quiver. *Some of the strategies require more time. *Even if he's higher ranking on Saintville Team but he still struggle to fight against the normal TF2 mercenaries due to no other special abilities beside his trick arrows. *Although he is the highest rank among Major and Azure, but he’s only normal mercenary. Con usually struggle against brute strength opponent and spend most of his time hunting monsters instead of higher ranking Notes *Con ususally means con artist. *Con is the character inspired from Hawkeye (Marvel), Gentlespy (TF2 Freaks), Robin Hood and Han Solo (Star Wars) combined. By the Creator Meet the Con New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges - Chapter 1 New Era Emerges - Chapter 3 Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Multi-teamed Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners Category:Snipers Category:Intellectuals Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty